


The Beginning (One-Shot) by LadyAngel

by LadyAngelMarie



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelMarie/pseuds/LadyAngelMarie
Summary: After being attacked by Nomads, Edward and Bella end up in werewolf territory. Will they make it out alive?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 1





	The Beginning (One-Shot) by LadyAngel

Bella and Edward are vampires. They live in the shadows and hunt only at night to avoid revealing what they truly are. You see, they aren’t like the vampires you hear about in tales. They are blood drinkers, feeding only on the foulest of men. Like most vampires, Edward has a gift. His is the ability to read minds and he uses it to find his next meal. And this is how he found Bella, his mate. 

It was Halloween, and Edward hadn’t realized it until he saw the jack-o’-lanterns lining the streets. Edward had found her as she was being attacked by three men. Their minds were filled with rage and things that no one should ever see, and that sent Edward into a bloodthirsty rage. 

He grabbed one of the men by the leg, heard the sound of bone cracking, leaving him screaming and writhing in pain. The other two tried to run, but Edward was faster and quickly caught up to them, and then his fists were in their hair, yanking them back to a complete stop. Pulling one closer, he brought his neck to his mouth and sank his teeth into the soft flesh. He greedily drank every drop before throwing him aside. He turned his red eyes to the other and sensed the fear, knowing he was on the verge of passing out. 

“Scared are we?” Edward asked, leaning in close to his ear. “Good, I want you scared. But don’t worry; I won’t kill you, yet.” 

Edward grazed his teeth over the man’s skin as he wrapped a hand around the man's neck, cutting off his air. The man struggled helplessly before losing consciousness. Edward dropped him onto the ground knowing he would be out for a while. Heading toward the third man, he saw he had started to crawl away but didn’t get far with one leg broken nearly in half. 

“Leaving so soon? Where’s the fun in that?” He said, grabbing the man by his broken leg and squeezing it. The man let out a death scream before passing out. 

“Humans. So weak.” 

He moved back to check on the girl but, after looking closer, could tell she was not a girl but a woman. Even broken, he thought she was the most beautiful human he had seen in all his years as a vampire. She opened her eyes and looked at him. 

“Please,” she said, almost pleadingly.

He looked at her curiously and squatted down to get a closer look at her. Her fingers moved to touch his hand, and he immediately felt a spark between them. Had he still been a human, he was positive his heart would have been racing. 

“Do it, please,” she begs.

Could she possibly know what he was? Could she have seen what he did to those men? Was she begging him to kill her? No, he couldn’t do that. He wanted her. Not just physically, but he knew that this human was destined to be his. Looking around, he couldn’t see or hear any humans close by, so he grabbed the two unconscious men, and then gently picked up the female. She let out a pained cry before passing out. He didn’t want to hurt her, but it was impossible not to. Her body was badly damaged in the attack, but he could hear her faint heartbeat. He knew time was of the essence, so he ran as fast as he could. 

Edward had found a small abandoned house that he suspected had been owned by a family before the “plague” took the lives of thousands of humans, or so the humans thought. What really had happened was a pack of newborn vampires were set loose upon the city. The Volturi had to step in and take control of the situation and only those that Aro found useful were spared. It pissed off the vampire world since it went against the rules they established. The Romanians tried to overthrow them and gain back their throne, but they couldn’t find enough vampires to back them. 

Edward gently laid the woman on the large couch and headed down into the cellar. The one good thing about this house was it had a cellar that was once used to store human food. He threw the men into the dark room, locking the sturdy doors before rushing back to his patient. Her heart had slowed considerably in the short time it took to get here. He wanted to change her but was unsure how to do it. He didn’t remember much about when he was changed, and he prayed to anyone listening he would do this correctly. He tilted her head slightly to the side and, as gently as he could, sank his teeth into her soft, porcelain skin. When she let out a weak gasp, her blood began to flow into his mouth. 

Edward had never tasted anything so pure, so delicious, so divine. The warm sweetness ran down his throat like smooth silk. He heard a faint whisper of thank you, bringing him back to his senses. He quickly pushed his venom back into her while licking and sealing off the wound he created. He repeated his actions on each wrist, remembering how the humans could feel the heartbeat there; he figured it couldn’t hurt. She never moved and didn’t scream. At first, he thought maybe he was too late, or that he did it wrong, but he could hear her heart beating faster, so he must have done something right. Looking down at her face, he couldn’t figure out what it was that attracted her to him. He’d had many women through the years, both human and vampire alike. He loved to feast on the women as he orgasmed; there was a certain euphoria to it, and the blood was sweeter that way. 

~*~

Three days had passed and he could still hear the venom make its way to her heart. She hadn’t made a sound. The only thing Edward remembered most about his own transformation was the burning inside him. Snapping his attention, her heart went silent. He waited, still as a statue. It wasn’t but a split second before she jumped off the couch and went into a defensive crouch. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s OK,” Edward said, his arms stretched out in front of himself. “I’m not gonna hurt you. My name is Edward.” 

“Bella,” she said in a whisper. 

“I’m sorry?” he asked, confused.

“My name is Bella.”

Edward smiled. “Hello, Bella. I’m Edward.”

She giggled and the sound went straight to my dead heart. “Yes, you said that already.”

Edward thought for a moment. “Huh, I guess I did.” She giggled again.

“Edward?”

“Yes?”

“What happened to me? I mean, I know what happened in that alley, but you did something to me. Am I no longer human?”

“You’re a vampire.”

“Oh,” Bella replied thoughtfully.

“Oh? Aren’t you scared?”

“I’m not actually. But what does that mean? What exactly is a vampire? I mean, I’ve heard tales and read about them in books.”

“Have you now?” Edward teased, folding his arms across his chest. “Do tell. What are some of the things you’ve read?”

“The Vampire by Heinrich August Ossenfelder.”

Edwards’s eyes widened. He knew this book. He’d read it once and laughed at it, but it wasn’t something a proper lady, no matter her station, should read. He could see her head was tilted down, and if she could blush right now, he had no doubt she would be red.

“Really? Go on. What else?”

“Lenore by Gottfried August Bürger and The Bride of Corinth by Goethe.”

“Interesting, and what did you think of them?”

“Nothing much. They didn’t mention vampires. It was more the undead coming back for the living. But I remember hearing the tales of the digging up of suspected vampires, Petar Blagojevich and Arnold Paole, in Serbia under the Habsburg Monarchy.”

“Yes, I remember that as well. Nasty business there, but before you ask, no, they weren’t real vampires.”

She soon sniffed the air; he knew she could smell the two humans who were waiting for her. 

“You’re thirsty. Come; let's feed you.” 

He held out his hand for her, and after she placed her hand in his, he gave her a gentle smile, not showing his teeth. He knew newborns could be unpredictable and the last thing he wanted was a newborn running around. The Volturi would have his head. 

They made their way to the cellar, and Edward twisted the lock, easily breaking it in two. He was hit with the stench of human waste. Her eyes went to the man who was standing up, pissing on the wall, and before he could even blink, she had her teeth in the man’s neck as he let out a gargled scream. Within minutes though, she was finished. She looked at the man who was still on the floor. 

“I know you. You’re the one who attacked me. I remember asking you to stop, but you didn’t. You beat me ’til I was nearly unconscious, and then finished off doing the one thing no man has a right to do to a woman. You and the others each took your turn with me. As much as I want it, I refuse to taint myself with your blood. I will not give in!” She ran out of the room.

“Damn it!” He ran after her, not worrying about the man he left behind. “Bella, wait, stop!” 

It was now that he was glad they weren’t close to a city. The damage she could do would surely get noticed by the Volturi, and the last thing he wanted was for Aro to know he existed. 

He finally caught up with her, only to find her with a few deer corpses around her. She was crying, though no tears fell. No tears would fall from her beautiful face again. 

“Bella?”

“I hate them! Why? Why did they do that to me?”

“They were evil, Bella. Pure evil. I promise you this; no matter how long it takes, I will help you heal. We’re not all like them. I’m not like them. I would never do that to you. Ever.”

~*~

It took many years for Bella to be okay with the touch of a man, and she eventually fell in love with Edward. With Edward being able to read minds, they hunted the criminals, murderers, and the lowest of them all—rapists. Each one was revenge for what Bella went through. 

This worked out for many years until they were attacked by a group of nomads. You see, the leader wanted Bella as his mate, and his mate wanted Edward. They fought and soon landed in the territory of werewolves. The wolves didn’t take kindly to vampires in their territory and a fight broke out. Bella got separated from Edward while fighting the female and trying to avoid the wolves at the same time. Bella threw the female at a small silver and black wolf and watched her shred her apart. It gave her great satisfaction. She grabbed the lighter she always carried with her, a reminder of past times when a vampire needed to be burned. She walked up to the growling wolf, not scared, and set the pieces on fire.

“You have to burn them or they can put themselves back together,” she said calmly, pocketing the lighter. She noticed for the first time that the wolf, while small, was still larger than the average wolf. She has a scar on her muzzle. Before Bella’s eyes, she shifted into a human woman, standing there without clothes on. Her scar ran down her temple to her chin, like she was mauled by something. 

“You don’t belong here,” she said firmly. 

“We were chased by the nomads. We didn’t mean to intrude on your land. We stick to the woods to avoid being seen by humans.”

“Your eyes are red—you hunt them. I should destroy you where you stand!”

“Yes, we do, but we only hunt criminals—the evil of society. My mate turned me after I was attacked in an alley by three of them.”

She raised her hand to her cheek. “I know all too well what you’re talking about. That’s where my scars came from. My former pack leader attacked me, scarring my face. He said I was too pretty and didn’t want any other wolf looking at me. He claimed I was his to do with as he pleased. I killed him that night and severed my link to them. I’ve been on the run since. It’s in my nature to kill you; it’s what I was born to do, but you’re different. There’s another pack that runs these woods together with my former pack; they have no compassion toward vampires, and if you value your life and your mate’s, you will leave.” A howl was heard in the distance, causing her to stiffen. “I must go; they can’t find me here. Leave now! Find your mate and go!” 

The wolf transformed and left before Bella could even blink. She ran quickly to the spot she last saw Edward. All she found were ashes and a single silver ring that she knew belonged on Edwards’s finger. She grabbed the ring and put it in her pocket, and then took off running. Behind her, she could hear the running of feet on the ground; she figured it was the wolves that she had been warned about. She could hear them gaining on her, and she quickly scaled to the top of the next tree. She saw below her four wolves sniffing around the tree. They looked up and spotted her. The tree wasn’t thick, and by their size, she knew all it would take were a few swipes and the tree would come down. She quickly leapt to the next tree, and the next, staying high where they couldn’t reach her. Bella hadn’t noticed that the wolves had backed off, but she wasn’t taking any chances. The tree she was in was thick with branches bigger than her, so she sat there, mourning the loss of her mate, but for some reason, she wasn’t sad or heartbroken like she should be. She didn’t understand why. 

Days passed and she only left her tree long enough to hunt. This time, she chose animals, knowing she didn’t want to kill an innocent person. Once she was done, she went right back up the tree again. She didn’t know what to do without her mate, and she didn’t understand the pull she kept feeling. It was like he was calling to her. She soon smelled the wolves again, but this one was different, it was the same one she smelled before—the female. She climbed down and met her at the bottom. She was dressed this time.

She gasped. “Your eyes!” 

Bella cocked her head to the side. “What about them?” 

“They aren’t red anymore; they are a dark honey color.” Bella could hear a stream nearby and ran toward it. She looked at her reflection in the water, and sure enough, her eyes weren’t bright red anymore. 

“I haven’t been able to feed on humans without Edward; I didn’t want to attack an

innocent. I’ve been feeding on animals. I kinda like it more; it doesn’t quite fill you like human blood, but if this works, I think we’ll need to rethink our diet.”

“If you say so. I had come to tell you that my former pack that runs this area has your mate. They seemed to have found a way to hold him, as he is unable to break simple human chains. The pack is weak since I killed their leader, and the other pack doesn’t care for them. There was talk last I heard that they were going to torture your mate to find you. You don’t want to know what they said they wanted to do when they found you. My former pack are like their former leader. I know now that I was lucky to make it out with only this scar.”

“There is no way I can take on two packs of wolves. The only way I got away last time was because I climbed a tree and leapt branch to branch until they gave up.”

“They didn’t give up. They never give up, but they can’t leave their territory. It’s forbidden. That’s the other reason I’m an outcast. I left my territory on top of killing the leader.”

“What are we going to do? I have to rescue Edward!”

“I have a plan; it will be very dangerous, for both of us. Follow me.”

They ran back near where Bella had camped, and two identical chains were laying on the ground. Bella started to back up—it was a trap and she fell for it. 

“Wait, don’t run. I promise I’m not going to hurt you. One of these are the chains from the pack, the other is just regular human chains.” Bella looked at her wearily. “I planned to put you in the human chains—they look exactly alike.”

“But they will kill you!” Bella may have not really known her, but she had been through something similar; she also got her revenge, but it cost her a lot in return.

“They can’t kill me. They can lock me in a cell, but since it didn’t happen in their territory, they can’t kill me. The most they can do is lock me up and contact the alpha. But since he’s dead, and none have taken his place, I’m not sure what will happen.”

“And you’re willing to take that chance? We’re supposed to be enemies, but you’re willing to help me? Why?” Bella asked, confused

“You can do something I cannot; you take out people who would use us, who wouldn’t think twice about taking advantage of a woman, who would kill an innocent man for the change he carries in his pockets. It’s not fair, or right, that they get away with it. I got my revenge, and you got yours, but what about the others, those who aren’t as fortunate as us.”

Bella had a feeling she wasn’t telling the whole truth, but she wouldn’t push. “Okay, I agree with your plan. I want my Edward back, and I know you want your revenge on your former pack.”

She smiled—it was kinda creepy, really. We made our way close to the border before she put the chain around Bella’s neck. “I just now realized I never got your name,” Bella says.

“Emily, and you're Bella, right?” 

“How did you know my name? I never told you.”

She laughed, “Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. I have known who you are this whole time. We’ve been tracking you for quite some time. You and your mate are quite famous. Bella and Edward, the vigilante vampires. You and your mate have no right to take a human life, no matter what they’ve done.”

Bella was in shock after everything she was told. “But you said you understood. Your former pack leader …”

“Did nothing but love me.”

Bella stood there in shock. “You lied to me? Everything you said was a lie?”

“Yes, of course, I lied. How else was I supposed to gain your trust?”

“And you fell for it all,” the man said. “My love, you were brilliant. Come; let’s take her to her mate. They can die together.”

They reached the prison where Bella guessed she was to be held. She could feel the tingling in her skin—she knew Edward was close. She was thrown into a cell, arms bound and chained along with her neck. 

“Edward?” she called out.

“Bella! What are you doing here?”

“It’s a long story. I came to rescue you but was betrayed and ended up here. How are we going to get out of here?”

“I’m not sure. Can you break your chains?” he asked

“No. I’m not sure how, but they did something and made them unbreakable for us.”

Bella wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she grew weaker and weaker. She was hungry and knew Edward had to be too. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they came for us. They dragged us out and placed us on what looked like funeral pyres. Neither one of us had the strength to fight them. They chained our arms and our legs together, with a wolf at either end. Emily held a torch in her hand and her mate held the other. Just as they were about to burn us, the wolves were attacked. They were caught off guard and some were taken down quite easily. Others fought back, but ultimately, they too came to the same ending. Soon, the sickly sweet scent of a vampire being burned filled Bella’s and Edward’s noses. The weight of the chains soon left Bella and Edward, and a human was presented to each of them. Neither wasted any time in finishing them. While it didn’t fill them, it helped them regain their strength. Edward and Bella rose from the pyre and saw that it was, in fact, the Volturi guard. Edward could see Marcus standing there, but Renata, Aro, Caius, and Chelsea seemed to be missing. Edward found it strange since, in all the tales he had heard, they are always together. 

“If you’re looking for Renata, Aro, Caius, and Chelsea, they are over there,” Marcus said, pointing to the burning pile. “I am glad to be rid of them.”

“We thank you for rescuing us,” Edward said

“Caius had heard of the wolves and was set on destroying them—nothing could stop him. We were fortunate enough to reach you in time. But now, I have work to do back home in Volterra. Things will change. I wish you well on your journey,” he said, and then departed with the rest of the guards who hadn’t run off. 

~*~

After everything with the wolves, both Bella and Edward had switched to an animal blood diet. They eventually met up with the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. They called themselves a family and offered Edward and Bella a permanent place with them. Rosalie was a little put off at first, but once she heard Bella’s story, they bonded over surviving. Even if Rosalie would have never chosen this life for herself, she had accepted it since it gave her Emmett. 

Bella felt arms wrap around her. “What are you thinking of, love?”

“Nothing and everything,” she replied.

“I have something for you.” 

“Edward, you know I hate when you get me stuff. I don’t need anything but you,” she told him softly.

“I know, but this is special.” He turned her around and, reaching over her head, placed a necklace around her neck. 

“A pumpkin? Really, Edward,” she said, laughing. 

“I know it’s corny as hell, but it was on Halloween night that I found you, and it was one year later to the day that you told me you loved me.” 

“I do love you, very much, and I will for eternity.”


End file.
